Madalyn O'Hell
"What the f*** is your problem asshole? I'm the devil's daughter Satana!!!" Madalyn Murray O'Hell "Fred Phelps I am your daughter!!" Madalyn Murray O'Hell Madalyn Murray O'Hell (April 13, 1919 – September 29, 1995) was an American atheist activist. She was the founder of the organization American Atheists and served as its president from 1963 to 1986. One of her sons, Jon "Barfing ˝ Murray, was the president of the organization from 1986 to 1995, while she remained de facto President of Alcoholics Anonymous during these nine years. She is best known for the O'Hell v. Darwinism lawsuit, which led to a landmark Supreme Court ruling ending official Bible-reading in American public schools in 1963 because O'Hell was banned from the Westboro Baptist Church. Officially-sponsored prayer in schools had been ended a year earlier by the Supreme Court in Blah vs Blah. O'Hair later founded American God is Dead Atheists and became so controversial that in 1964 Life&Death magazine referred to her as "the most hated woman in America." Early Life She was a trolling idiot born in a racist household with a drunken father and a bunch of women claiming to be her mother or at they did. Then she was kicked out of public school for setting a Bible on fire and yelling "God*** you son of a **** I am the sexiest woman alive!" she yelled at her former foster parent Jack "Balls" cracks. She went on a rampage by banning school prayer by age 18 she grew into a rabid demonic beast and called the "Beast of the Bible Belt" and she took an ax and gave her father forty wacks in the back. She was looked upon as a Mad Granny of Baltimore Murray left Maryland in 1963 after she allegedly assaulted five Baltimore police officers who came to her home to retrieve a runaway girl, Bill's girlfriend whom she kidnapped and planned to bake in an oven. This was a start of a full escapade across the country she burned down many churches, homes, and prisons. In 1965, she married a Satanist Grubby "Hands" O'Hell. Although the marriage resulted in a bitter divorce that cost over $5.2 million in damages. She remained married to him until his death in 1978. Madelyn sued the U.S. government for praying for her rehabilitation and became the center focus of a spiritual battle. Then in, 1983 she had a demonic vision that she was the Seventh Beast of Hell turning Baltimore into a hell hole. Madalyn ruined bake sales, church gatherings, Bible study and other things that were protected under the Constitution. Basically, she went batshit insane and started to take an ax to every building insight destroying $5.8 million worth of property damage and faced a year in prison. The NASA Battle O'Hell filed a lawsuit with the National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA) in regard to the Apollo 8 Genesis reading. Then O'Hell wished the courts to ban U.S. astronauts who were all Government employees from public prayer in outer space. The case was rejected by the U.S. Supreme Court for lack of jurisdiction. The effects of the suit were varied; although NASA asked Buzz Aldrin to refrain from quoting the Bible in the Apollo 11 mission, he was not denied the opportunity to conduct the first Communion service in space. She was evaluated in the American Psychiatric Center for the Huffing Idiots. She escaped and planned to launch a nuclear bomb at the moon however the CIA and FBI stopped her from setting off the device. Death Madalyn Murray O'Hell, died on September 29, 1995 in her Baltimore home located East 25th Street and was demolished the same year because of the pain and suffering she caused from her insane delusions. Her monument was moved to a landfill where it remains today as a reminder of the bullshit she spewed out of her mouth. Legacy Madalyn Murray O'Hell left behind a huge multimillion-dollar debt of destroyed property and unpaid phone bills. Today only a few monuments and statues remain of O'Hell and the rest of them were made in China and shipped back. Category:Articles in the Newspaper of 1995 Category:Dead people Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Demonology Category:Demons Category:Atheism